Never Too Far
by Katsuko1978
Summary: [Part three of Seasons of Love] Memories of the past give Jyonouchi a clue on how to find what he has lost. Sequel to Shifting Sands and Persistence of Memory


Disclaimer: I don't own Yuugiou or the characters. I'm just playing with them for a while.

Note: This originally appeared on LiveJournal's 100 Themes community. And yes, it ties in with **Shifting Sands** and **Persistence of Memory**/

_

* * *

_

_I will be waiting for you at the gateway._

The words rolled over in his mind, as they always seemed to do these days, and he absently wrapped his arms tighter around himself. Despite the fact that it was still summer, not even ten days into August, he felt cold. Japan was home, had always been home, but ever since that night three months ago when he'd found himself in ancient Egypt, he always felt like he was a thousand miles from where he should rightfully be.

"Jyonouchi-kun? Are you okay?"

He turned to flash a faked smile to his best friend, wondering if the shorter boy felt even half as lost as he did right now. "Fine, Yuugi," he lied. "Just got a cold chill. It's nothing."

Yuugi wasn't convinced if that small frown meant anything. "Are you sure?" he pressed. "You haven't been yourself lately."

Jyonouchi swore silently even as he nodded, fake smile in place. "Absolutely. I've had a few things on my mind--we're graduating soon and I'm not really ready for it, you know?"

Apparently this was a good enough excuse for Yuugi since it brought a faint smile to his face. "Yeah, I know what you mean," he said. "But that's still almost a year away. There's plenty of time to figure things out."

"I guess." Inside he was screaming _No it's not, it'll never be long enough. You don't know how lost I am, and I know what I need--**who** I need--and there's no way I can ever reach it!_ With a purely mental sigh he rested his head on his hands and closed his eyes for just a moment.

He blinked them open again and gazed up at the night sky, a small frown crossing his lips. How was it night when only a few moments ago he'd been sitting in history class thinking about him? For that matter, how did he get outside?

He tried to shake his head to clear his thoughts, only to discover that he couldn't move. Panic overtook him for a moment as he felt himself stand. The last time he'd felt this way was when Malik had taken possession of his mind; was it possible that it was happening again? He tried to break away from whom-or-whatever was controlling him, but to no avail; his body continued walking down the hill where he'd found himself and pushed aside a tent flap.

He caught his breath when he realized that he was looking at the one he'd been missing. And Bakura was frowning at him.

_"Jyonou?"_ he said, confusion colouring his voice. _"What troubles you, my heart?"_

_"Dark thoughts,"_ he heard himself reply, and it hit him that he was reliving a memory from his previous life. _"I do not like being this close to Kura Eruna. It... it feels **wrong**, Bakura."_

Bakura stood and crossed to the door, pulling him into a tight hug. _"I know,"_ he said softly. _"I feel it too. But don't fret so, my Jyonou. We'll only pass within a hundred yards of the city, and by noon tomorrow it will be a distant memory."_

_"If you say so,"_ Jyouno replied, and Jyonouchi could feel the frown that remained on his--their--face. _"But it still bothers me. Can we not go some other way?"_

_"Not if we wish to avoid the Pharaoh's men,"_ the thief apologized, running his fingers through Jyonou's hair. _"But do not worry so, my heart. I will always be by your side."_

_"What if the desert tears us from one another?"_ the younger insisted; Jyonouchi was starting to get a sinking feeling, wondering if this was what had happened just before **Zork** first appeared to Bakura.

The older of the two frowned, fingers still gliding through the blond's hair. _"Then call for me,"_ he said in a strangely sad voice. _"Call for me, and if I am where I can hear you I will always come back to you."_

_"Swear it,"_ Jyonou begged. _"Swear it by Ra's name and power."_

_"I swear it by all my gods, and I swear it by all **your** gods as well, my heart. If I can hear you, I will come back to you."_

He felt a smile cross his lips, the first real smile he'd given in months. _"I will hold you to that, Kura,"_ he heard himself whisper, and closed his eyes as he kissed his thief.

When he opened them again, he was back in class. He could swear he still felt Bakura's lips against his and had to fight back the urge to run his fingers across them. Yuugi turned again to blink at him; the smile he offered this time wasn't in the least bit false, and his friend returned it before glancing back to the front of the classroom.

_Three days till the beginning of Obon,_ he mused silently. _Three days until I can try. Please, please let him hear me._

_owari_


End file.
